Le secret de Loki
by Nafrayu
Summary: Mini-fic. Les Avengers sont invités par Thor à passer un peu de temps à Asgard. Là-bas Tony découvre ce qu'il est advenu de Loki ainsi qu'un secret qu'il est bien décidé à dévoiler! IronFrost!
1. Le secret de Loki Partie 01

**Note:** J'ai eu cette idée un matin et je me suis empressée de l'écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez, c'est un two-shot et je posterais la seconde partie bientôt :)

**Résumé:** Les Avengers sont invités par Thor à passer un peu de temps à Asgard. Là-bas Tony découvre ce qu'il est advenu de Loki ainsi qu'un secret qu'il est bien décidé à dévoiler! Léger IronFrost!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

* * *

**Le secret de Loki**

Tony était, comme tous les autres Avengers, très intrigué à l'idée de venir passer quelques jours sur Asgard. Le peuple d'Asgard, Thor et la reste de la famille royale tenaient à les remercier pour les services rendus - bien que ce soit la Terre qui ait été sauvé mais Tony ne disait jamais non à un petit voyage.

Thor leur avait proposé cela, ainsi qu'à sa petite-amie - et bientôt fiancée si tout se passait bien -, il avait été très enthousiaste et leur avait promis beaucoup de choses dont une visite guidée, et une entrevue des banquets et fête que l'on donnait là-bas.

Finalement tout le monde s'était libéré pour l'occasion, après tout on ne contrariait pas un dieu, et encore moins un dieu qui protégeait la Terre. Tony préparait donc quelques affaires et se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la célèbre cité éternelle, un recoin de son esprit se demandait également quel avait été le sort de Loki.

La mort? C'était peu probable. Thor pardonnait tout à son frère, c'était une sorte de loi immuable que chacun avait comprit et que personne ne remettait en cause. Thor s'enflammait vite lorsqu'on osait parler de Loki de travers, et personne n'avait donc envie de se prendre un coup de marteau entre les deux yeux.

La prison? C'était le plus logique, encore fallait-il que toute la famille ne soit pas aussi laxiste envers Loki que son frère.

Ou encore Loki s'était peut-être tout simplement enfui, connaissant sa capacité à emmerder le monde - capacité qu'il avait élevé au rang d'art -, Tony ne s'étonnerait même pas de ça.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Pepper qui avait besoin de lui pour signer une demi-douzaine de documents au nom de Stark Industrie. Pourquoi diantre être directeur de Stark Industrie impliquait de signer des quantités astronomiques de papiers ?

Vers dix-huit heures, Tony vit arriver Clint, Natasha et Steve, rapidement suivit de Bruce. Ce dernier avait été le plus difficile à convaincre, il avait peur de faire des dégâts dans le cas où l'Autre prendrait le dessus, mais Thor avait insisté et Bruce avait finit par céder, leur disant tout de même qu'ils ne pourraient pas se plaindre si cela arrivait.

Ils avaient convenu que Heimdall, un dieu gardien du Bifrost ouvrirait le fameux pont au dessus de la tour Stark afin de récupérer les invités, c'était donc un peu anxieusement qu'ils attendaient tous en cercle. Erik Selvig et Jane Foster avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour remettre le Bifrost en état de marche et après de longues semaines, ce fut un succès!

- Ils sont en retard, dit Steve, il est dix-huit heures et quart.

- Ça ne doit pas être évident de faire marcher ce truc, marmonna Natasha, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de risques à emprunter ce pont...

- Thor ne nous ferait pas courir de risque, dit Steve.

Ils tournèrent tous son regard vers lui. Thor avait une notion du danger très différente de la leur, ce qui leur semblait dangereux à eux, ne l'était pas nécessairement pour lui.  
Soudain le ciel s'assombrit, les nuages s'accumulèrent en de gros moutons cotonneux et un grondement survint.

- Ah! Fit Tony. C'est le moment!

Et il avait raison! L'orage s'accumula au dessus de la Tour Stark et un immense éclair fendit le ciel pour s'abattre sur eux en un grondement assourdissant. Ils se sentirent comme aspirés dans un immense tube et propulsé à une vitesse incroyable, Tony ferma les yeux pour se défendre de vomir et avoir un semblant de dignité une fois qu'il atterrirait sur Asgard.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, une sorte de tunnel apparut et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle du Bifrost. C'était une très belle pièce circulaire, entièrement dorée et dotée de colonnes impressionnantes.

- Mes amis!

Ce fut le sourire radieux de Thor qui les accueillis, il était accompagné d'une dame très belle aux cheveux blond-roux et d'un homme qui pourrait être lui en plus âgé. Sans doute le fameux "_Père-de-toute-chose_" et la reine Fregga, songea Tony.

- Bienvenus à Asgard!

Les Avengers se rendirent rapidement compte que dans la cité, tout ou presque semblait taillé dans de l'or pur, c'était effectivement l'image que l'on se faisait d'une cité de dieux. Certains pans d'Asgard flottaient dans les airs de façon totalement naturelle, et de nombreux oiseaux et animaux inconnus se baladaient près d'eux.

- Merveilleux, murmura Steve en souriant.

Clint et Natasha semblaient également totalement émerveillés puisqu'ils ne cessaient de commenter ce qu'ils voyaient d'un ton surexcité. Tony ne trouvait rien à redire, et c'était suffisamment exceptionnel pour qu'on le remarque.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ami Stark? Demanda Thor en souriant.

- J'avoue que... c'est impressionnant! Mais je suis sûr que moi et ma tour pouvons faire mieux!

Thor éclata de rire et donna une énorme claque dans le dos de Tony qui était sûr d'avoir entendu un os craquer. Tandis qu'il se massait l'épaule, il aperçut au loin une haute et mince silhouette qu'il connaissait. Loki.  
Loki se baladait visiblement en toute liberté dans le palais. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et soucieux, ne leur accordant pas un regard, bien que Tony soit sûr qu'il les ait vu.

- Loki...

- Oui, dit Thor en le voyant à son tour.

- N'est-il pas censé être emprisonné? Demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il l'est. Il est privé de sa magie, et ne peut sortir du palais. Ne vous en faites pas, il est inoffensif.

- C'est vite dit, répliqua Clint, il a tenté de nous tuer tout de même.

- Vous aussi ami Barton, pourtant personne ne vous en tient rigueur.

- C'est différent! J'étais ensorcelé par le Tesseract!

- Mais lui aussi d'une certaine manière! Le Tesseract touche chaque personne différemment, et même si sa colère, sa rage et sa rancœur étaient bien réelle, le cube a su amplifier chaque émotions pour l'amener à commettre ses actes. Mon frère aime faire des farces, plus ou moins de bon goût, mais faire délibérément souffrir et provoquer autant de mort? Ça non.

- Et la ville qu'il a dévasté au Nouveau-Mexique?

- Il est pleinement coupable de ces actes et il rattrapera ces erreurs-là, ainsi que les morts provoquées à Jotunheim.

Personne n'était convaincu, et personne ne savait ce qu'était Jotunheim, aussi tout le monde se tut pour ne pas perturber la bonne humeur ambiante.

- Éviter de lui parler en revanche, ajouta Thor.

- Il n'a pas le droit?

- Si si, mais il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. Ces dernières semaines ont été pénibles pour tout le monde.

Personne n'ajouta rien et la mince silhouette de Loki disparue au détour d'un couloir. Thor leur fit visiter une partie du château, ce qui leur prit environ trois bonnes heures, et c'est épuisés, fourbus et courbaturés que les invités s'installèrent à l'immense table de banquet.

Tony attrapa le premier plat qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et qui semblait à peu près normal et se servit. Autour de la table, Odin et Fregga prirent place, ainsi que Thor, apparemment la douzaine de plats différents étaient exclusivement pour eux.

-Demain nous organiserons un banquet en votre honneur, annonça Thor, afin de vous faire connaître au peuple d'Asgard.

- Il y aura beaucoup de monde?

-Oh nous nous sommes restreints pour ne pas vous déstabiliser trop, dit Fregga en souriant, bien que je ne sache pas grand chose des banquets midgardiens. Toujours est-il que nous serons une petite centaine!

-Oui c'est une bonne chose, dit Odin, je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de monde.

Clint échangea un regard un regard incrédule avec Natasha, il se demandait ce "_trop de monde_" pouvait signifier ici.

-Vous excuserez Loki qui n'a pas souhaité se joindre à nous, dit Fregga, pour des raisons évidentes.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et mangèrent avidement, autant parce qu'ils étaient affamés que pour dissiper l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée lorsqu'on avait prononcé le nom de Loki.

Finalement la conversation repartie rapidement sur la cité d'Asgard et ses imposants bâtiments et l'ambiance s'allégea, surtout après que Thor eut engloutit un certain nombre de verres de vin. Tony ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il mangeait mais c'était bon, et en un sens il préférait ne pas savoir, des fois que son assiette ne soit garnis d'un animal trop bizarre ou peu ragoutant.

* * *

La chambre qu'on leur avait prêté était spacieuse, très spacieuse, avec un immense lit donnant sur une baie vitrée qui surplombait toute la cité. Pas de toute Thor et sa famille savait recevoir! Tony songea même que sa tour faisait pâle figure à côté de tant de faste et qu'il faudrait qu'il remédie à cela dès son retour. Il s'allongea sur l'immense lit et observa le soleil qui se couchait en laissant derrière lui de grands lambeaux de ciel écarlates, Asgard était véritablement le plus bel endroit qu'il ait vu jusque là et il était impatient de visiter le reste de la cité le lendemain.

D'ailleurs il aurait peut-être une chance de s'inspirer de l'architecture d'Asgard pour améliorer sa tour, les architectes de la cité n'ayant sans doute pas mis de copyright sur leurs travaux, songea Tony avec un sourire. Il se releva et s'installa près de la fenêtre d'où il avait vue sur l'immense cité, la nuit se couchait mais les multiples sources de lumières qu'il y avait rendaient le palais tout aussi vivant.

Baissant les yeux, Tony vit une silhouette furtive se déplacer dans le couloir à l'étage en dessous, une silhouette mince qu'il connaissait fort bien. Il ne voyait pas bien ce que le dieu pouvait bien faire à une heure pareille hors de ses appartements et il trouvait de plus en plus étrange cette espèce de liberté conditionnelle alors que Loki méritait purement et simplement la prison à vie, Tesseract ou pas Tesseract. La silhouette de Loki disparue au détour d'un couloir et Tony le sortit de son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, après un copieux petit-déjeuner, Thor les emmena visiter le reste du palais avec un enthousiasme débordant. Ils visitèrent la bibliothèque qui devait avoir la superficie de tout un étage de la tour Stark, la salle d'arme où était exposé Mjölnir et tout un tas d'armes semblant tout droit sorties d'un film de science-fiction.

- Et là vous avez les jardins du palais!

- Whouah, lâcha Natasha avec un sourire.

"Whouah" était le qualificatif qui collait le mieux aux jardins, ils étaient immenses, composés d'arbres en tout genre, de fleurs multicolores qui dégageaient une douce odeur, le tout parfaitement ordonné, si bien qu'on n'en voyait pas la fin.

- Ma mère aime beaucoup ce jardin, dit Thor en souriant.

- Comme je la comprends, dit Jane en souriant.

Thor passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra doucement contre lui, visiblement il était très fier de pouvoir lui faire visiter l'endroit où il vivait. Tony se balada un peu dans le jardin tout en se demandant s'il pourrait ramener une de ces fleurs pour Pepper lorsque quelqu'un passa devant lui d'un pas aérien.

Loki.

Encore et toujours lui.

Tony se demanda comment dans un si grand palais, il pouvait croiser Loki au moins deux fois par jour allant toujours dans la même direction. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant si c'était normal que Loki fasse les mêmes aller-retours plusieurs fois dans la journée avec un air renfermé.

- Thor?

Thor arracha son regard de Jane qu'il contemplait avec un air ravi proche du béatement.

- Oui, ami Stark?

- Ces bâtiments là - il désigna les bâtiments où Loki venait d'entrer - mènent à quoi?

- Ce sont des chambres principalement, rien d'intéressant c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas amené là-bas.

Tony le remercia et se demanda pour quelle raison Loki se rendait plusieurs fois par jour dans un même bâtiment qui s'avérait être simplement une résidence, sa chambre se trouvant en face de celle de Thor, il n'avait aucune raison valable a priori de se trouver là-bas. Sa première - et absurde pensée - fut qu'il voyait peut-être quelqu'un, une femme ou autre, mais Thor avait bien précisé que Loki n'avait le droit de sortir de ses appartements que pour des raisons indispensables. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention vers Bruce qui s'émerveillait de tout dans le jardin.

* * *

En arrivant au banquet ce soir-là, l'ensemble des Avengers, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig et son amie Darcy comprirent ce que le mot "_banquet_" signifiait réellement. Même Tony, qui avait pourtant organisé de nombreuses fêtes toutes plus déjantés les unes que les autres, ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça. Une table dont on ne voyait pas la fin s'étalait dans une immense salle à manger, contenant une multitude de plats au point que Tony se demanda comment elle pouvait tenir le coup, des centaines d'invités étaient également là, se pressant autour des "Midgardiens" et leur posant moult questions sur leur façon de vivre là-bas.

Steve avait tant d'admiratrices qu'il en rougissait de plaisir, Bruce discutait avec Odin, Thor était près de Jane et semblait discuter de quelque chose d'extrêmement sérieux, Natasha tenait Clint par le bras en jetant des regards assassins aux femmes qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près. Tony sourit et songea qu'il était sans doute près de gagner son pari, il avait parié avec Bruce, Steve et Coulson sur son lit d'hôpital que Clint et Natasha étaient vraiment ensembles. C'était au premier qui aurait une preuve concrète, Coulson mis à part puisqu'il était toujours alité suite aux blessures que lui avait infligé Loki. Ils avaient tous très moyennement apprécié que Fury ne fasse croire à la mort de l'agent uniquement pour les motiver à se battre.

Tony balaya la salle du regard et croisa très brièvement les yeux verts émeraudes de Loki, celui-ci détourna immédiatement la tête et sembla vouloir se fondre encore un peu plus avec le décor, or à moins de fusionner avec le mur, c'était difficile de faire plus discret.

Tony comprit rapidement pourquoi Loki avait eu l'autorisation de sortir, Thor avait choisit ce banquet pour annoncer officiellement ses fiançailles avec Jane, tout le monde applaudit avec une joie non dissimulée et les humains se laissèrent porter par l'allégresse générale, eux aussi très heureux pour leur ami. Plus loin Loki avait la même tête qu'un cancéreux en fin de vie et Tony se doutait qu'il aurait préféré être partout sauf ici à cet instant précis, finalement il tourna les talons et partis rapidement, sa longue cape verte flottant derrière lui.

- Félicitation! Il faudra passer me voir à la tour Stark, dit Tony à Jane, vous êtes brillante, vous aimerez les étages consacrés à la recherche.

- Avec joie monsieur Stark!

Elle avait un immense sourire qui la rendait encore plus belle et visiblement c'était à peu de choses près la plus belle journée de sa vie. Plus loin Darcy flirtait ouvertement avec un certain Fandrall et Steve était toujours entouré de ses nombreuses admiratrices.

- Bravo Thor!

- Merci ami Stark!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une énorme claque dans le dos de Tony qui était sûr d'avoir entendu un os craquer, il faudrait qu'il songe à parler de ça avec Thor.

- Mais je t'en pris. Vous avez fixé une date?

- Pas encore, nous sommes en train d'en discuter.

Tony tapota l'épaule de Thor en souriant. Il se demandait s'il en arriverait aussi loin avec Pepper un jour, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si l'idée lui plaisait ou non.

Tony ne sut pas comment il avait fait pour tenir jusque là mais il rentra tard dans sa chambre et passablement éméché, il lui semblait bien qu'il avait embrassé une ou deux Asgardiennes mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leurs noms. Trop compliqués surtout pour un esprit imbibé de délicieux vin. Il s'effondra dans son lit et ronfla moins d'une minute plus tard.

Le lendemain ce fut une migraine qui le réveilla très tôt, le soleil étant à peine levé. Il se leva, fouilla la chambre à la recherche d'un médicaments quelconque pouvant faire office d'anti-douleur, mais rien. Il finit par trouver une série de flacon contenant des potions, dans la salle de bain mais il était bien incapable de dire à quoi elles servaient. Il déboucha le premier flacon bleu, cela sentait quelque chose comme la menthe, sur l'étiquette on voyait inscrit: "Trois gouttes le matin".

Après tout, il ne risquait rien n'est-ce pas?

Il avala les trois gouttes et reposa la bouteille avant de sortir de sa chambre. L'air frais lui fit du bien, tout était encore très calme, seul quelques serviteurs s'activaient près de la cuisine. Il marcha longuement et finit par arriver près du jardin qu'il avait visité avec Thor, il s'y enfonça, appréciant l'air léger et la disparition de sa migraine. Les potions asgardiennes étaient efficaces, il faudrait qu'il songe à en rapporter une ou deux boites. Quelques jardiniers retaillaient et prenaient soin de chaque plante tout en le saluant poliment.

Tony ressortie du jardin et aperçut Loki qui se dirigeait toujours vers la même aile du château. C'était tentant, fortement tentant même de le suivre. Tony hésita puis marcha à sa suite, de toute manière, même si Loki le découvrait, il n'allait pas le tuer au nez même de toute sa famille, il l'espérait en tout cas puisqu'il avait laissé son armure dans sa chambre.

Loki entra dans l'aile du château et longea un long couloir désert avant de tourner à gauche, Tony dû pratiquement courir pour le suivre en espérant ne pas se faire repérer. Finalement il s'arrêta devant une belle et haute porte dorée, semblables à celles des appartements de Loki et Thor, il lissa ses vêtements un peu nerveusement et entra en laissant la porte ouverte. Tony se précipita vers la porte et se cacha derrière une statue de sorte à avoir une vue de ce qu'il y avait là-dedans.

Tony se dit que si quelqu'un le découvrait là il aurait du mal à inventer quelque chose pour pourrait justifier qu'il se tenait à demi-accroupie derrière une statue. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, la pièce était calme, deux femmes apparurent alors et parlèrent à Loki à voix trop basse pour qu'il puisse entendre. Deux femmes ?

- Pitié, dites moi qu'il n'a pas un harem, marmonna Tony.

Mais il ne semblait pas avoir une quelconque intimité avec ces femmes puisqu'elles s'inclinèrent respectueusement et sortirent de la pièce. Tony se plaqua au dos de la statue, heureusement fort imposante, et retint sa respiration le temps qu'elles soient hors de vue. Il vit alors par la porte ouverte que la pièce comportait peu de meubles, mais beaucoup de choses semblables à des jouets bien que d'ici il ne pouvait voir avec précision. Une sorte de berceau était au fond de la pièce, bien qu'il ne puisse pas bien voir d'ici.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Loki se pencha dans le berceau et se redresse en tenant un enfant dans ses bras, pas plus haut que trois pommes, Tony estima son âge à deux ou trois ans maximum. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau la scène pour être sûr de ne pas halluciner, peut-être que l'étrange potion bleue avait des effets secondaires. Mais non. Loki serra le bébé dans ses bras en souriant, ce n'était pas un sourire ironique, ni même un sourire de triomphe, c'était juste un sourire heureux. Un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage de Loki, c'était extrêmement étrange, il avait l'air tellement... normal!

- Dites-moi que je rêve...

Tenant le bébé sur une hanche, il farfouilla dans un coffre et en tira quelque chose, puis il s'assit sur un coussin et posa le bébé devant lui.

- Aller Hela, lève-les bras!

En tendant l'oreille il parvenait à capter des bribes de voix de Loki. Hela? C'était donc une fille. La petite fille donc leva les bras en riant, trop heureuse de faire plaisir au dieu. Il lui enfila une robe et du s'y reprendre à deux fois puisque la petite gigotait dans tous les sens. Puis il prit ses petites mains dans les siennes et la fit tourner sur elle-même, de ce qu'il pouvait voir la petite semblait ravie de montrer sa jolie robe à son... à son quoi au fait?

- Hela, tu es magnifique!

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais restait tout de même audible.

- Tu es la plus belle petite fille de tout Asgard.

Son sourire se perdit un peu et il retrouva l'air mélancolique qu'il arborait habituellement, Tony avait sans cesse l'impression que Loki portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, comme s'il souffrait d'un mal intérieur.

- Et n'oublie pas que papa t'aimeras toujours.

Ok. S'en était trop pour Tony, trop d'informations d'un coup, trop de choses étranges à la fois. Il quitta sa cachette le plus discrètement possible en espérant que Loki soit trop occupé avec sa fille pour le voir. Il revint vers sa chambre, le soleil étant déjà haut dans le ciel, la matinée était visiblement bien entamée.  
Il fallait qu'il parle à Thor.

Il trouva le dieu du tonnerre sur le chemin menant à la salle à manger privé de la famille royale.

- Thor!

- Bonjour ami Stark, avez-vous bien dormi?

- Appelez moi Tony, répondit-il avec un signe de la main.

Ils se mirent en marche ensemble.

- Dites-moi j'ai...

Tony se rendit compte que suivre Loki pouvait fort bien être considéré comme un manque de respect.

- Ce matin je me suis levé tôt et je suis tombé sur votre frère.

- Vous a t-il manqué de respect?

- Non, non à vrai dire... je l'ai suivis.

- Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille, dit Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'étais plus ou moins sûr qu'il mijotait quelque chose, à faire ces aller-retours dans cette aile du château que nous ne pouvions pas voir... Alors je l'ai suivis, je l'ai vu entrer dans cette chambre.

Thor passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et grimaça.

- Vous avez vu Hela?

Tony hocha la tête.

- Comment Loki a t-il pu devenir père?

- En faisant l'amour, répondit Thor en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, dit Tony en riant, je veux dire comment tout cela est arrivé?

- Je ne pense que être la bonne personne pour en parler, Loki n'aimerait pas que je vous le dise, je suis désolé.

- Elle est vraiment sa fille?

- Oui, elle est encore toute petite, mais c'est une princesse exceptionnelle, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- C'est...

- Vous êtes choqué monsieur Stark?

- Appelez moi Tony. Oui un peu, comment un type comme lui, qui a pratiquement rayé une ville de la carte, puisse avoir une fille et s'en occuper aussi bien?

- Il la voit moins qu'il ne le voudrait alors il en profite d'autant plus, il a toujours été un bon père.

- Pourquoi? Il ne peut pas?

- Et bien... Père et Mère pense que c'est le mieux pour lui, il ne voit Hela que quelques heures par jour.

Au ton de sa voix, Tony comprit que Thor n'approuvait pas cette décision et au fond de lui il se dit que c'était peut-être un peu cruel de priver quelqu'un de son enfant. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu un père très présent, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un moment tel que Loki venait d'avoir avec sa fille.

- Loki risquerait de blesser sa fille?

Thor s'arrêta franchement cette fois-ci.

- Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien, une personne extrêmement sensible, douée et brillante! Ce qu'il s'est passé à Manhattan a une explication que je vous ai donné, pour la ville du Nouveau-Mexique, mon frère rattrapera ses erreurs mais cessez de croire qu'il n'est qu'une espèce de monstre.

- Oh mon cher Thor, tu ne m'as jamais fais autant de compliments.

Ils sursautèrent en attendant la voix de Loki, celui-ci était accoudé à une colonne derrière eux et les regardaient avec son habituel sourire sarcastique.

- Oh ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je vous en pris continuez, je serais ravi d'entendre la suite de votre conversation. Monsieur Stark j'espère que la statue derrière laquelle vous étiez mal caché était confortable?

Tony toisa le regard hautain et visiblement furieux de Loki et ne répondit rien.

- Ravi d'avoir été divertissant.

- Loki attends... tenta Thor mais le dieu de la malice était déjà repartit dans le sens inverse, sans un mot.

* * *

_La suite bientôt! :)_  
_J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas!_

_Le personnage de Hela vient de la mythologie nordique :)_


	2. Le secret de Loki Partie 02

**Note**: Je suis ravie que cette petite fic vous plaise, en finissant ce chapitre j'ai écris une petite suite donc cette fic aura sans doute un 3e et 4e chapitres, voilà :)

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le secret de Loki - partie 02**

Tony passa les jours suivants à ressasser ce qu'il avait vu, il pensait à Loki, au bébé qu'il avait, il n'arrivait pas à associer ce dieu qui l'avait passé par la fenêtre avec la personne douce et malicieuse qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Hela.  
Son cerveau refusait tout simplement de l'imprimer.  
Il ne pouvait pas admettre que Loki était un meilleure père avec sa fille qu'Howard Stark avec lui.

Les paroles acides de Loki lui revenait en tête, effectivement il était _probable _qu'il ait un peu exagéré en le suivant et en se cachant derrière une statue - moche au demeurant. Ce jour-là, tandis que les autres allaient visiter une partie extérieure de la ville, Tony prétexta une migraine et resta au palais, en vérité il n'avait simplement pas envie du tout de sortir, de marcher des heures pour s'extasier devant dieu sait quoi encore. Et il pensait à Loki.

A vrai dire, il était même probable qu'il éprouve de la compassion pour le dieu.

Un peu.

Un tout petit peu seulement.

Cependant avoir de la compassion ne servait en général pas à grand chose et Loki devait le haïr suffisamment pour le jeter une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre si l'occasion se représentait. Un peu morose il parcourut le palais de long en large jusqu'aux jardins, finalement c'était l'endroit qu'il préférait dans tout Asgard, c'était véritablement enchanteur de s'y promener. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient dans la cité des dieux et on pouvait dire que le dépaysement était total, ici le téléphone n'existait pas, l'électricité non plus, tout semblait marcher grâce à la magie. Faute de terme plus approprié c'était le premier qui lui venait en tête.

En fait la troisième guerre mondiale pouvait bien éclater sur Terre qu'il ne s'en serait même pas aperçu. Tony avait prit soin d'emprunter à la livre à la bibliothèque qui parlait du fonctionnement du Bifrost, c'était sans doute l'ouvrage le plus technique qui lui avait été donné de lire, mais c'était véritablement passionnant! Il se plongea dedans et se laissa absorber par les théories alambiquées des scientifiques asgardiens.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard des éclats de voix troublèrent la tranquillité du jardin. Tony résista à la tentation de crier _"Silence!"_, après tout il n'était pas chez-lui et ça ferait un peu désordre. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'endroit d'où la dispute semblait éclater, il résista également à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit que Loki était là.

Il avait toujours dit que ce mec était un nid à problème.

- Non Mère s'il vous plaît, ne me l'enlevez pas.

Tony fronça les sourcils et tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Fregga était également là et lui tournait le dos.

- Mon chéri je suis désolée, je t'assure que c'est pour ton bien.

- Mon bien? M'enlever ma fille c'est pour mon bien, vous vous fichez de moi? Rendez-là moi!

Tony observait la scène et songea qu'à la place de Fregga il aurait _peut-être _- insistons sur le peut-être - reculé face à l'air meurtrier qu'arborait Loki. Une des nourrice attrapa la petite, qui se mit à pleurer en tendant ses petites mains vers Loki, et disparut rapidement dans le palais.

- Je voulais juste la voir un peu plus que deux heures par jour.

- Loki s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre, nous voulons juste la protéger.

- La protéger de quoi? De moi?

- Non de tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il vaut mieux la laisser en dehors de tout ça jusqu'à ce que...

- Jusqu'à ce que quoi? La coupa Loki. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de moi? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle appelle une de ses nourrices "_maman_" ?

- Loki je t'en pris...

Elle tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils mais il la repoussa et partie rapidement. Fregga passa une main sur son visage et partie également suivit de sa dame de compagnie.

Tony resta quelques minutes immobile, il s'attendait presque à voir apparaître Loki derrière lui près à lui en coller une pour l'avoir une fois de plus espionné. Mais non, le dieu semblait bel et bien être parti.

Stark se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, c'était le genre de scènes familiales auxquelles il détestait assister. Il devait bien avouer que les paroles de la reine l'avait choqué, il ne pensait pas que séparer Loki de sa fille soit une bonne idée, il s'en occupait très bien d'après Thor et ce qu'il avait pu voir.

C'était même cruel.

Il rentra vers ses appartements, le ventre noué par ce qu'il avait vu. En chemin il passa devant le couloir menant aux chambres de Loki et de Thor, il s'arrêta devant et se demanda s'il oserait entrer.

Entrer pour voir quoi d'abord?

Tony songea que l'air d'Asgard lui donnait sans doute de curieuses idées, mais il se sentait mal pour Loki. C'était bête et stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas ça.

- On admire le paysage?

Tony sursauta et se retourna vers Loki. Il avait les yeux un peu rouge comme s'il avait pleuré et ses yeux verts semblaient le transpercer de part en part.

- Non je... visitais.

- Ah vraiment? Pure coïncidence donc que vous vous retrouviez devant les appartements de Thor et moi?

- La vie est surprenante! Se contenta de répondre Tony.

- Ah oui bien sur, je vais vous dire une autre chose très surprenante! Tout à l'heure j'étais dans le jardin, je promenais ma fille et juste avant qu'on vienne me la reprendre, j'ai vu une personne qui vous ressemblais fortement en train de lire. J'en déduis donc que telle une belle fouine, vous avez entendu et vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tony ne répondit rien, il serait difficile de lui mentir et vu l'état d'énervement de Loki, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de tenter.

- Je suis désolé.

Loki ricana.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

- Vous confondez la pitié et la compassion.

- Vous avez de la compassion pour moi? Demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil.

- Je pense que vous ne méritez pas qu'on vous retire Élisa...

- Elle s'appelle Hela stupide mortel!

- Oui oui voilà, c'est... assez cruel de vous priver d'elle.

- Oui et bien... Allez leur expliquer!

- Thor ne pourrait pas?

- Thor? Vous plaisantez Stark? Thor serait incapable de revendiquer quoique ce soit, il est aussi doué pour négocier que Captain America avec les filles.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Pourtant il ne manque pas de cœur, il vous défend corps et âme.

- Je sais... Mais pour l'heure ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce que j'ai fais sur Midgard alors si on m'enlève la seule chose dont j'ai besoin...

- Vous voulez vous balader?

Tony savait qu'une balade ne résoudrait rien, c'était plutôt une tentative pour se montrer sympathique et apaiser sa conscience. Il espérait même fortement que Loki refuse, passer du temps en sa compagnie n'était pas dans ses priorités.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Loki en haussant les épaules.

Comme prévu ils marchèrent en silence, Tony ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'était déjà pas bien doué pour réconforter les gens, alors un ennemi encore moins. Mais Loki semblait déjà avoir oublié sa présence, il marchait en tenant sa cape verte contre lui, le regard braqué sur le sol.

- Ça va?

- Franchement Stark je préférais quand vous ne disiez rien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ne pas fuir?

- Fuir? Fuir seul je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps, mais je refuse de laisser Hela toute seule encore une fois. Et avec elle, je ne peux pas aller n'importe où. Et puis votre super équipe de héros s'empresserait de me mener la vie impossible.

- Non, si vous ne détruisez rien ni personne, nous n'avons pas de raison de vous poursuivre.

Loki ne sembla pas convaincu du tout et ne répondit rien, à force de marcher ils étaient arrivés près de l'aile où était gardé Hela.

- Changeons de direction voulez-vous, dit-il en repartant dans l'autre sens.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, mais Loki n'y prêtait aucune attention, ses yeux vert étaient plus brillants que jamais. Tony espérait qu'il ne se mettrait pas à pleurer parce qu'il ne savait _vraiment _pas quoi faire lorsque quelqu'un pleurait à part lui tapoter l'épaule.

- C'est injuste ce qu'il vous arrive, finit par dire Tony.

- Ça m'étonne que vous pensiez ça.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, personnellement j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que mon père s'intéresse à moi, alors je trouve assez cruel de vous priver de votre fille.

- Vraiment? Vous n'aviez pas de bonnes relations avec votre père?

- Non, il ne s'intéressait pas à moi, ne me disait pas qu'il m'aimait, et il a finit par m'envoyer en pension. Finalement vous n'avez pas de quoi vous plaindre.

En un sens c'était vrai, Odin avait toujours fait étalage de son amour pour Loki, de façon à ce qu'il ne se sente jamais différent. Qu'il soit un imbécile en ce qui concerne les sentiments et la façon d'aborder certaines choses était un autre sujet.

- Mis à part le fait qu'on veuille m'enlever ma fille et que je suis un monstre, effectivement ma vie est une complète réussite.

- Un monstre carrément?

- Je suis le fils d'un géant des glaces, les monstres dont tous les parents parlent à leurs enfants le soir lorsqu'ils ne sont pas sages. Ceux que Odin nous a appris à haïr.

- J'admets qu'il n'a pas été très futé sur ce coup là. Dites moi, apparemment vous avez été jugé pour certains faits qui ne sont pas la destruction de ma tour et de Manhattan.

Loki rit.

- Je n'ai pas détruit votre tour et disons que... j'ai grandement sous-estimé l'influence que le Tesseract pouvait avoir sur les gens, moi y comprit.

- Clint a dit qu'être sous l'influence du Tesseract c'est comme être dans un rêve qu'on contrôle.

- Il a bien résumé. C'est exactement ça, je ne nie pas ce que j'ai fais, mais j'étais à la fois contrôlé par le Tesseract et maître de mes propres actes. C'est vraiment une sensation étrange, le cube se nourrissait de ma colère et de ma frustration pour me donner la sensation de justifier mes actes. Une fois hors de ce contrôle, tout me paraissait plus... clair et plus monstrueux aussi.

Loki observait ses mains fines et soupirait. Tout le monde avait bien vu que Loki avait l'air un tantinet malade en arrivant sur Terre, ils avaient finis par admettre qu'au même titre que Barton et Selvig, Loki avait pu être contrôlé d'une certaine manière par le Tesseract. En revanche il faudrait qu'il rattrape ses erreurs en ce qui concernait la ville du Nouveau-Mexique qu'il avait rasé. Il avait à peu près autant de sang sur les mains que Nick Fury.

- Vous savez Loki, vous me faites penser à un ado!

- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que j'ai dépassé ce stade selon les années midgardienne.

- Ceci explique cela.

Loki soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais rentrer, non seulement mon frère va revenir et je ne veux pas le voir, mais je n'ai pas le droit de me promener.

- Venez à la tour Stark.

- Pardon?

Loki se retourna et toisa Tony comme s'il était complètement idiot et à cet instant précis, il en était convaincu.

- Venez à la tour Stark, avec votre fille.

- Je... ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir.

- Vous avez dis que vous n'aviez aucun endroit où aller n'est-ce pas? Bien, ma tour est assez grande pour vous accueillir.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille?

Loki avait beau avoir un éternel air sarcastique, ses yeux étaient emplis d'espoir.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Tony en toute sincérité pour une fois, mais je pense que vous ne méritez pas ça, et vous pourriez m'être utile à la tour Stark, déjà vous me devez une baie vitrée.

- Stark, si vous plaisantez, ce n'est non seulement pas drôle, mais en plus ce n'est absolument pas approprié.

- Je suis sérieux, à vous de voir ce que vous voulez, je repars dans deux jours, d'ici là, vous avez le temps de réfléchir.

Sur ce Tony tourna les talons et repartit rapidement vers sa chambre avant de changer d'avis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tony retrouva le reste des Avengers qui petit-déjeunaient à la salle à manger royale. Ils avaient finis par s'habituer au fait de manger et de boire dans de la vaisselle en or massif, et Stark avait même songé de faire la même chose chez lui. Il sourit à cette pensée, il pouvait presque entendre les hurlements de Pepper à ses oreilles.

- Vous avez l'air épuisé, remarqua Natasha.

- Humpf, se contenta de répondre Tony.

Elle s'apprêtait à le questionner de nouveau lorsque Thor entra avec la tête de celui qui n'avait vraiment pas dormi de la nuit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Thor?

- C'est mon frère, il refuse de m'ouvrir et par extension de manger.

- Oh... Il y a une raison particulière?

- Une altercation avec Mère hier.

Tony plongea pratiquement dans son bol de lait, il espérait que Thor ait la décence de ne pas exposer les détails en public et surtout il ne voulait pas être cité dans l'histoire. Fort heureusement le dieu du tonnerre ne dit rien de plus et personne ne posa de question, mais il nota le coup d'oeil qu'il jeta dans sa direction. Il avait réfléchit toute la nuit à ce qu'il avait proposé à Loki et il se voyait mal revenir en arrière, certes il était sincère lorsqu'il lui avait proposé qu'il vienne mais avoir un ennemi directement dans sa tour n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

Tony ne vit pas Loki de la journée, il se demandait si c'était bon signe ou mauvais signe et si ça signifiait qu'il avait accepté son offre ou non. Plus la journée avançait et moins il trouvait son idée bonne mais il se souvint de la petite Hela, elle était la seule et unique raison qui l'empêchait de décliner son offre.

Finalement il se coucha le soir sans aucune nouvelle de Loki. Rien. Il devait partir avant les autres pour s'occuper de Stark Entreprise et son départ était prévu tôt le lendemain matin, faute de nouvelle du dieu, il prendrait cela comme un refus et partirait sans remord. Il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas essayé. Il s'endormait doucement lorsqu'une voix retentit dans sa chambre.

- J'accepte.

Tony se réveilla en sursaut et chercha à tâtons la lumière.

- Q-Quoi?

De ce qu'il se souvenait, Tony était en plein rêve. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se souvenir qu'il était à Asgard et que Loki se trouvait sur un fauteuil en face du lit, assit dessus comme sur un trône.

- J'accepte votre offre, répéta Loki, c'est sans doute le mieux pour Hela.

Tony resta silencieux un moment, Loki avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et semblait fouiller son âme de fond en comble, sans doute cherchait-il à déceler une trace de doute ou de possible traîtrise chez Tony.

- Bien, finit par dire Tony, je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne peux bien entendu pas prendre le Bifrost, mais il existe des passages entre les mondes.

- De quel genre?

- Je m'occupe de ça, dit Loki avec un sourire.

Visiblement il tenait à préserver ses secrets, il ne faisait pas suffisament confiance en Stark.

- Comment irez-vous chercher Hela?

- Là encore je m'occupe de tout, ne vous vexez pas mais j'ai passé la journée à régler ces détails afin que je puisse faire ça seul et ne pas avoir à trop vous en dire.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance?

- En d'autres circonstances, peut m'importait que vous soyez au courant ou non, mais là il s'agit avant tout de ma fille.

- Je ne vous trahirais pas, je ne vous propose pas cela pour vous livrer au SHIELD ensuite puisque c'est ce que vous semblez craindre.

- Je l'espère monsieur Stark, parce que ce que je serais capable de faire si l'on touche à ma fille ne se résume pas à raser une ville de votre monde, est-ce clair?

Tony déglutit et comprit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ce que le SHIELD n'apprenne pas cela.

- Très clair. Finalement je dois faire quoi?

- Rentrer à la tour Stark comme si de rien n'était, je vous y rejoindrais quelques minutes après votre arrivée.

Loki soupira, se leva et partie d'un pas aérien hors de la pièce. Tony se leva, incapable de rester allongé et se fit couler un bain.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il soit si bavard?

* * *

Loki marchait dans les couloirs d'Asgard une boule au ventre, jamais il n'avait eu tant d'appréhension, que ce soit pour lui, ou pour sa fille. Ce qu'il faisait était complètement dingue il en était conscient, mais il refusait de vivre reclus dans cette cage dorée en regardant Hela grandir et l'oublier peu à peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse par le haïr comme il haïssait Odin. Ça jamais.

Faire confiance à Tony Stark lui semblait le plan le plus bancal du monde, pourtant il était son seul espoir. Il n'était pas parti sans arme, ainsi, si le SHIELD était prévenu, il se défendrait. De tous les passages qui menaient vers Midgard, il avait choisit celui qui se trouvait un peu en dehors du palais, c'était à la fois dangereux car il avait plus de chance de se faire repérer, mais plus simple car il n'aurait pas à trop se déplacer. Il avait subtilisé une des capes rouges de Thor, son frère et lui faisant la même taille, et s'était enveloppé dedans, les rares gardes qu'il avait croisé n'y avait vu que du feu. Il avait également prit un flacon de potion de sommeil qu'il utiliserait contre les nourrices si ces deux idiotes venaient à se réveiller.

Tout était donc bien ficelé de son côté, si Stark lui gâchait tout cela, il se promit de l'écorcher vif, centimètre de peau par centimètre de peau.  
Pour l'heure il était enveloppé dans la cape de son frère, avait baissé la tête et marchait rapidement vers l'aile du château où Hela avait été placé, il y arriva près d'une demi-heure plus tard et se glissa telle une ombre dans la chambre. Il commença par prendre quelques affaires pour sa fille ainsi que sa peluche préféré.

Comme prévu Hela était profondément endormi, le nez dans sa couverture et ses beaux cheveux noirs lui retombant devant les yeux. Il sourit, lui caressa doucement la tête et la prit dans ses bras. Il hésita puis l'enveloppa dans sa couverture, après tout la nuit était fraîche. Elle ne se réveilla pas et continua de dormir, sa petite tête posée contre le cou de son père.

Il sortie de la pièce tout aussi silencieusement et choisit les couloirs les moins fréquentés, il mettrait plus de temps à trouver le passage mais qu'importe cela lui évitait de croiser des gardes. Finalement après près de trente minutes de marche, il était arrivé à destination. Hela était réveillée et avait ouvert ses grands yeux et regardait partout autour d'elle. Avec un pincement au coeur Loki songea qu'il avait été égoïste et ne lui avait jamais montré l'extérieur du palais. Pour traverser le passage il allait avoir besoin de la magie de sa fille.

- Hela ma chérie, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Elle le regarda fixement et il était sûr qu'elle le comprenait. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et sentit la magie couler en lui, il en prit juste assez pour effectuer le passage, Hela ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle pointait à présent un oiseau du doigt en riant. Il la serra fermement contre lui et protégea sa tête, puis il psalmodia un sort qui semblait très ancien et puissant. L'instant d'après une étrange lueur les enveloppa et ils disparurent d'Asgard.

* * *

Tony se trouvait devant le Bifrost avec sa valise, il dit au revoir et remercia chaleureusement Thor et sa famille en tentant de ne pas paraître trop coupable. Puis il se retrouva seul avec le Gardien des Neufs Mondes, appelé Heimdall.

- Je vous souhaite un bon retours monsieur Stark.

- Je vous remercie.

- Je constate que vous avez beaucoup de coeur, même envers ceux qui vous étiez auparavant antipathique, c'est une grande qualité.

Tony sentit un plomb tomber dans son estomac et il déglutit difficilement, mais le Gardien ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et ouvrit le Bifrost et la même sensation oppressante envahit Tony. Définitivement il détestait ce moyen de transport.

Il atterrit violemment sur le sol de sa tour. Sa chère tour! Finalement il était heureux de retrouver sa ville, sa tour et sa technologie.

- Vous êtes en retard!

Loki se tenait devant lui, il serrait sa fille contre lui, emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, votre gardien m'a un peu fait flipper.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

- Heimdall? Que vous a t-il dit?

- Que j'avais "_du coeur_" et que heu... j'aidais les gens qui m'étaient antipathiques.

Loki se leva et marcha de long en large.

- Il est au courant, c'est évident...

- Mais il m'a laissé partir.

- Impossible de savoir ce qu'il a en tête, mais s'il vous a laissé partir je peux peut-être caresser l'espoir qu'il soit de mon côté cette fois-ci.

- Cette fois-ci?

- Je l'ai plus ou moins congelé il y a un certain temps.

Tony se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira.

Un nid à problème. Loki était un nid à problème.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, je pensais que ce chapitre serait le dernier puis... Non en fait, je crois que je vais faire une suite! :)_


	3. La tour Stark

**Note**: Hey merci beaucoup pour votre soutient, je suis très très heureuse que cette histoire plaise autant :) Alors je ne crois pas vous l'avoir dis mais cette fic sera en six chapitres.

Sur ce merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture et bonne lecture!

* * *

**La tour Stark**

- Non, non et non, rend-moi ça!

Tony était à quatre pattes sous son bureau, il tentait de rattraper Hela qui avait trouvé très drôle l'idée de filer avec la clé à molette là-dessous.

- Pourquoi? répondit-elle.

- Parce que c'est à moi et qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux affaires des grandes personnes.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ça peut être dangereux.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu risques de te faire mal.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est comme ça! Répondit-il excédé.

- Pourquoi?

Visiblement Hela avait hérité du don de son père pour exaspérer le monde.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu touches à tout? Ton père ne t'a rien dis sur le fait de voler les affaires des autres?

- Si il m'a dit de le faire en douce.

Tony écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Loki qui lisait le journal sur le sofa avec un sourire qui le faisait étrangement ressembler au chat du Cheshire.

- Dites, ça ne vous dirait pas de vous comporter comme un père normal et de la rattraper?

- Non je trouve que vous faites ça très bien, répondit Loki avec un sourire malicieux.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et scruta son bureau à la recherche d'un appât. Il repéra une plaque de chocolat au lait entamée et en cassa deux carrés avant de replonger sous le bureau.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Loki les sourcils froncés.

- Je l'appâte!

-Vous l'appâtez ? Ma fille n'est pas un animal je vous signale!

Hela prouva les dires de son père en attrapant le chocolat plus rapidement qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et le fourra dans sa bouche avec un grand éclat de rire. Loki arbora alors un sourire parfaitement insupportable pour Stark qui le fusilla du regard.

- Je vous avais prévenu, se contenta de répondre le dieu.

Hela, la bouche barbouillée de chocolat, regardait la scène avec amusement, la clé à molette dans sa petite main. Tony profita de sa diversion pour tenter de l'attraper vivement, mais Hela n'était pas la fille de Loki pour rien, elle disparut avec un petit _"pop!"_.

- Elle... Elle a disparu...

Loki se leva et scruta le dessous de bureau.

- Ah oui... en effet.

Loki n'avait pas plus l'air affolé que cela alors que sa fille venait de se volatiliser.

- Normalement elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça, murmura t-il. Hela! Reviens tout de suite!

Au départ il n'y eut rien, puis un nouveau _"pop"_retentit et elle apparut sur le bureau, la clé à molette toujours dans sa main. Loki la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Rends ce truc à l'homme de métal, tu veux bien.

Elle tendit la clé à molette à Stark qui la reprit en grommelant.

- Il faudrait lui apprendre à ne pas piquer les affaires des autres!

- Elle s'amuse, c'est une enfant. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous en avez été un aussi.

Tony ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi insouciant, son enfance il l'a rattrapait aujourd'hui. Lors de cette première journée en compagnie de Loki, Tony s'était rendu compte de plusieurs choses, tout d'abord proposer au dieu de la malice de venir s'installer à la tour avec sa fille n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu, la petite avait une bougeotte incroyable et semblait vouloir toucher à tous les outils de Tony - et évidemment les plus dangereux.

Elle semblait également avoir hérité des pouvoirs de Loki et disparaissait régulièrement pour ré-apparaitre dans des endroits improbables tels que le bain de Tony, son atelier ou encore le panier à linge sale. Elle aimait également transformer les plantes vertes de Pepper en lapin parce que "_c'était doux_".

Résultat: cela faisait trois repas que Tony mangeait du lapin en sauce.

Par ailleurs la réaction du reste des Avengers l'inquiétait un peu.  
Mais juste un peu, il était Iron Man tout de même.

Après tout il avait juste ramené leur pire ennemi à la tour Stark. Il n'aurait pu expliquer son geste avec exactitude, il pensait simplement que malgré tout Loki ne méritait pas cela et que Odin et Fregga se trompaient de cible.

Comme prévu la réaction des Avengers fut un peu tendu.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Tony, est-ce que vous êtes dingue? Demanda Steve.

- Il est fou, ce type est fou, répétait Clint en boucle.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille? Vous voulez déclencher une guerre avec Asgard.

- Inutile de monter sur ses grands chevaux, dit Stark, j'estime juste qu'il ne méritait pas ça.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, Tony ne voulait pas expliquer que Loki l'avait ému et qu'il était persuadé que tout cela n'était pas feint, il était sûr que sur certains domaines - comme par exemple sa fille - Loki ne pouvait pas mentir. Il avait eu envie de l'aider parce qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait éventuellement être quelqu'un de bien.

En fin de compte Loki semblait être perpétuellement en train d'osciller entre la rédemption et l'envie de faire chier son monde.

- Voilà qui règle le problème, lança Clint acide, j'espère que sa chambre est confortable au mo... Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Quelque chose venait de s'agripper à sa jambe, il baissa le regard et croisa les yeux verts émeraudes de Hela qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Un bébé, répondit Tony, je vous présente Hela. Évitez de crier elle sait très bien transformer les plantes en lapin, alors on ne sait jamais...

- Lapin! Approuva Hela.

Soudain elle leva ses bras vers Clint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Demanda t-il éberlué.

- Que vous la preniez dans vos bras sans doute, répondit Stark en haussant les épaules.

Clint hésita, se pencha et prit maladroitement la petite contre lui, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et observa les Avengers de ses grands yeux. Tony retint un rire: que ça soit fait exprès ou non, Hela avait une très grande capacité à émouvoir les gens.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Clint en tentant de retrouver un peu de verve, ce n'est... ce n'est pas bien. Voilà.

- Quelle fermeté! Ironisa Natasha.

Voir Clint céder face à une petite fille de deux ou trois ans était passablement comique et Tony était curieux de voir si elle réussirait à attendrir Fury.

- Tony vous vous exposez à des ennuis énormes, dit Steve, vraiment, vraiment énorme.

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'exposait à des ennuis énormes.

- Thor doit bientôt venir, vous avez provoqué une énorme pagaille, quand nous sommes parties, ils étaient en train de retourner tout Asgard pour retrouver Loki et sa fille.

- Papa? S'inquiéta Hela toujours dans les bras de Clint.

- Ton père va bien ne t'en fait pas, dit Tony en lui souriant. Je m'expliquerais avec Thor, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Steve.

- J'espère que vous avez une meilleure excuse que ça à servir à la famille royale, dit Bruce.

Tony invita ses collègues à dîner, après tout ils avaient assez de lapin pour nourrir tout New-York, et Hela - visiblement bien plus sociable que Loki qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre -, passa de bras en bras avec un grand sourire. Même Natasha dut faire des efforts surhumain pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle la trouvait adorable.

* * *

Tony savourait intensément son verre de gin tonic. La journée avait été passablement pénible et rien ne pouvait mieux le détendre qu'un bon verre, ou faire l'amour, mais Pepper étant à Washington, la chose devenait compliqué à faire.

Loki était sortie de sa chambre lorsque les Avengers étaient partis, il se faisait plus discret qu'une ombre au point que parfois Tony oubliait jusqu'à sa présence. Il était venu le remercier de son hospitalité et de sa gentillesse, en particulier envers sa fille, ils étaient tous les deux conscients que jamais Tony n'aurait fait une chose pareille si Loki n'avait pas eu Hela.

C'était étrange d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de l'homme qui l'avait consciemment balancé par la fenêtre. Etrange et touchant quelque part.  
Pour l'heure Loki était partie prendre un bain, Hela était couchée dans le berceau que Tony avait déniché pour elle, Pepper était loin et il ne restait que lui et son verre de Gin Tonic. Le paradis en somme.  
Mais comme chacun le sait, le paradis est de courte durée.

Un_ "ouiiinnnn"_retentit jusque dans le salon, signe de Hela pleurait à corps et à cri et bien entendu Loki n'était pas là pour la réconforter. Tony posa son verre et se précipita vers la chambre. Hela était debout dans son berceau et pleurait à grands cris.

- Pourquoi tu pleures?

- Jedormaisetpuisilyavaisunmon strequivoulaitmemangeretpuis jemesuisréveillée... et je veux papaaaaaaa!

Seigneur, que celui qui venait de comprendre sa phrase lève la main. Tony songea que les enfants étaient véritablement incapables de s'exprimer dans un langage clair et normal. Il saisit la petite fille par les aisselles et la hissa dans ses bras, il attrapa ensuite sa couverture blanche et repartit vers le salon.

Hela sécha rapidement ses larmes et ses petites mains avaient attrapés la chemise de Tony pour ne plus la lâcher.

-Misère, misère, misère, marmonnait Tony.

Il se sentait très très bête de marcher de long en large tout en berçant le bébé.

- On repart au lit?

- Nan.

Évidemment, tout cela aurait été trop simple.

- Pourquoi?

- Veux papa.

- Il va bientôt revenir.

En tout cas Tony l'espérait très fort, il n'était pas franchement doué avec les enfants.

- Alors je dors pas.

- Si tu ne dors pas, ton papa va te gronder.

- Non parce que j'ai le meilleur papa de tout l'univers.

Cette fois-ci Tony leva franchement les yeux au ciel, il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à redire sur cette affirmation là.

- Permets moi d'en douter ma petite...

- Toi tu peux pas faire apparaître des choses.

_"Elle marque un point"_songea Tony. Hela posa sa tête contre le torse de Tony et ferma les yeux doucement, finalement elle finit par s'endormir. Tony s'assit précautionneusement sur le sofa, la petite toujours accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher et attrapa son précieux verre de Gin Tonic.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, que faites-vous?

Loki venait d'entrer dans le salon, habillé comme un mortel. Sans son armure ou son costume asgardien, il paraissait un peu plus frêle, et plus jeune, Tony s'interrogea un instant sur l'âge de Loki et reporta son attention sur Hela.

- Elle s'est mise à pleurer et comme vous n'étiez pas là, je suis allé la chercher et là elle est en train de fusionner avec ma chemise.

Loki eut un sourire et s'approcha de Tony. Il décrocha Hela de la chemise de Tony et la porta contre lui. Elle ne se réveilla heureusement pas, Stark avait suffisamment expérimenté ses performances vocales.

- Merci de l'avoir bercé, j'ignorais que vous étiez doué avec les enfants.

- Justement, je ne le suis pas et elle est horriblement insolente pour son âge.

Loki eut un sourire encore plus malicieux.

- Elle est ma fille, vous vous attendiez à quoi?

Tony ne répondit rien mais avala d'un trait son verre.

- Qui est sa mère?

Loki ne cessa pas de sourire et sortie du salon.

* * *

- Ami Stark merci d'offrir l'hospitalité à mon frère!

Thor venait d'arriver sur Midgard et était à présent en train de broyer les os de Tony sous une étreinte étouffante.

- Oui oui Thor... Lâchez-moi j'étouffe...

Thor lâcha enfin Tony qui se massa l'épaule persuadé que quelque chose s'était déplacé.

- Père et Mère demandent le retours impératif de Hela, dit-il en se tournant vers Loki.

Ce dernier renifla dédaigneusement et eut un petit rire.

- Bien sûr oui, pour qu'elle finisse par m'oublier, pour qu'Odin fasse d'elle le pion que je n'ai pas été.

- Loki! Père ne ferait jamais une chose pareille!

Loki sembla sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante puis il se souvint que Thor le défendait auprès de ses parents, ce qui n'était pas spécialement une mince affaire.

- Peut importe, Hela reste avec moi, elle est ma fille.

- Ils te font dire qu'il vaut mieux que vous reveniez tous les deux sur Asgard et faire comme ils ont dis.

- C'est ça...

- Risquons nous une guerre contre votre peuple? Intervint Steve.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, répondit Thor, mais ils ne sont pas très contente et c'est rien de le dire. Ils vous donnent trois jours à Loki pour la ramener.

Loki soupira profondément et observa Hela qui jouait avec Clint, totalement insouciante et inconsciente de la guerre que pourrait susciter sa garde. Il finit par prétexter une sieste et l'emmena loin de Thor, de Tony et des autres. Il avait simplement besoin d'être avec elle pour jouer et la bercer et pour profiter des - peut-être - derniers instants de liberté qu'il avait en sa compagnie. Il regretta également de ne plus avoir assez de magie en lui pour faire apparaître les animaux que Hela aimait tant.

- Je ne la ramènerais pas, dit simplement Loki, tu sais comme moi que c'est injuste.

- Je sais mon frère, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Loki supposa que c'était une sorte d'ultimatum du genre: "_Trois jours ou nous venons la chercher en personne_", et il ne voulait - pour une fois - pas attirer d'ennuis à Tony Stark. Il l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé en lui offrant un endroit où se réfugier avec sa fille, il lui devait bien ça.

Malgré la menace qui pesait sur eux, le lendemain Tony avait d'autres choses en tête que Loki et sa fille. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il projetait de demander Pepper en mariage et ce soir était censé être le grand soir.

Avec tout cela il avait pratiquement oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous au restaurant à sept heures précise, que la bague était soigneusement rangée dans la poche de son costume et qu'il ne devait surtout pas y penser. Ne pas penser était la clé, l'acte le terrifiait suffisamment ainsi et il savait que s'il pensait trop, il ne ferait rien.

Il était certes toujours temps de se rétracter, d'oublier la bague, de ne rien dire, Pepper n'en saurait rien et tout irait pour le mieux; Il resterait libre. Non il se refusa à songer à une telle chose, il aimait réellement Pepper, il était heureux avec elle et il ne voyait pas en quoi un mariage changerait quoique ce soit.

Il prit une grande inspiration et partit se vêtir avant de réellement changer d'avis, dans sa poche, les contours de la bague de fiançailles en or blanc semblait enserrer son doigt comme un étau.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court mais c'est une sorte de transition et du coup il n'y passait pas grand chose, ça bougera bien plus pour le prochain :)_


	4. La fuite

**Note**: Avec la reprise de la rentrée, je ralenti un peu mes publications, mais je continue quand même à publier régulièrement ne vous en faites pas! :) (Qui a dit que les étudiants de fac ne bossaient pas :P). Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé donc désolée s'il traîne des fautes par ci, par là :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La fuite**

Elle avait dit _"oui"_. C'était simple et précis, Pepper avait dit oui. Loin d'en être soulagé, Tony s'était senti paniquer, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait espéré qu'elle réponde non. Il avait même pensé à se défiler à la dernière minute et l'inviter à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi et à ne surtout pas sortir la fine bague en or blanc de sa poche.

Mais non. Il avait eu un putain de courage et à présent il avait envie de se pendre avec le rideau de douche. Il rentra à la tour Stark qui était silencieuse et plongée dans la pénombre, il s'attendait presque à voir Loki nonchalament assit sur le sofa, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et près à se moquer.

Non en réalité il avait besoin de voir ça. Il avait besoin que Loki tourne ça en dérision, qu'il lui dise qu'en fin de compte ce n'était pas si grave comme acte, c'était juste une étape de plus dans la vie commune. Mais Loki n'était pas sur le canapé. Tout était d'un silence le plus total, presque lugubre et Tony se demanda si la tour avait choisit de s'accorder à son humeur.

- Jarvis? Lumière s'il te plait on se croirait dans un cimetière.

- Bien monsieur.

- Ou est Loki?

- Nulle part monsieur.

Tony releva la tête du dossier où il était accoudé et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça _"nulle part"_? Et Hela?

- Ils sont partis en milieu de soirée monsieur. Monsieur Loki a préparé ses affaires et s'est téléporté.

- Quoi? Dit-il incrédule.

- Ils sont partis en...

- J'ai entendu Jarvis! Mais pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur Loki n'a pas prononcé un seul mot.

Tony se releva brusquement et courut presque dans la chambre qu'occupait habituellement le dieu. Le dieu était fait, tiré à quatre épingles, le berceau également, les couvertures soigneusement pliés et posé sur le bureau. C'était vide et froid à croire que personne n'avait jamais mit les pieds ici.

Tony eut un petit rire sans joie, cette soirée qui était censé être la plus belle de sa vie, était sans doute la plus cauchemardesque. Bien malgré lui, il s'était attaché à Loki et surtout à sa petite fille qui touchait à tout et avait un aplomb étonnant pour quelqu'un qui était haut comme trois pommes.

Cependant Loki ne pouvait pas être partie de façon aussi abrupte, il devait forcément avoir une raison... Tony secoua la tête et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Depuis quand Loki avait-il besoin d'une bonne raison pour faire les choses?

Déprimé et un peu las, Tony monta se coucher et s'affala sur le lit sans même se déshabiller. Avec un peu de chance tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve et Stark se réveillerait en sursaut parce que Hela aurait décidé que c'était amusant de se téléporter directement sur sa tête, il retrouverait Pepper avec qui il ne serait pas encore fiancé et Loki aurait deux ou trois répliques bien cinglantes à lui asséner de bon matin. Oui voilà c'était le scénario le plus probable et le plus logique dans toute cette histoire.

* * *

- Allé réveillez-vous!

-Grumpf.

Tony écarta d'un vague geste de la main la personne qui avait décidé de le réveiller de bon matin et enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller.

- Oh ça suffit Stark!

Cette voix suave et enjoleuse il l'a reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Loki?

Ledit Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

- Evidemment!

- Regarde Papa il fait nuit dehors!

Tony remarqua également que non seulement il faisait nuit noire dehors mais qu'en plus Hela s'était hissé sur la chaise et regardait la lune, sa petit bouche formant un "o" parfait.

- Oui chérie je vois, dit Loki qui ne regardait pas du tout.

- Il y a une intrusion dans votre chambre monsieur, dit Jarvis.

- Merci Jarvis de ta réactivité!

- Avec plaisir monsieur.

Tony se demandait parfois si l'IA n'était pas doté de la fonction _"ironie"_.

- Papa, papa le plafond y parle!

- Vous n'étiez pas censé être partie?

- Pas exactement.

- Vous êtes revenu?

- Pas exactement, dit Loki en le gratifiant d'un sourire en coin.

- Alors expliquez, dit Tony en s'enveloppant dans une couverture et encore à moitié endormi.

- Thor m'a averti que Père et Mère songeait à venir chercher Hela eux-même, donc je suis parti.

- Où?

- C'est un secret. Mais sachez qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est en sécurité là-bas.

Tony observa un instant Hela qui courrait dans toute la chambre à la recherche _"du plafond qui parle"_, visiblement pas plus perturbé que ça par ses différents voyages.

- Et vous?

- Je vais bien, dit Loki même si ses cernes et son air pâle disait le contraire.

- Mouai, je vous ai connu plus convaincant.

- Dans ce cas nous allons dire que nous sommes deux à ne pas aller bien monsieur Stark.

- Je m'appelle Tony.

Loki ne répondit rien mais Tony pouvait presque voir un sourire malicieux sur son visage malgré la pénombre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans votre cas? C'est mon absence qui vous rend aussi désœuvré?

- Je vais bien, je manque juste de sommeil.

- Ce n'est donc pas la perspective de votre prochain mariage qui vous déprime à ce point.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Je suis un dieu je vous le rappelle.

- Vous êtes surtout pénible.

- Et bien je vais vous épargner ma pénibilité et m'en aller dans ce cas.

Loki se leva et attrapa Hela et l'enveloppa dans la petite couverture blanche qui ne la quittait pas.

- Sur ce adieu Tony.

- Attendez!

Loki eut le même sourire qu'un enfant qui vient de faire une farce qui a réussit.

- Oui?

- Vous partez pour toujours?

Loki haussa les épaules.

- Quelle importance?

- Vous me devez encore une baie vitrée!

Loki haussa un sourcil éloquent devant cette excuse.

- Votre excuse est pathétique.

- A cette heure-ci c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé.

Tony se rallongea et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Non seulement sa soirée avait été longue et fatigante, non seulement il allait se marier alors qu'il ne le voulait pas - malgré tout l'amour sincère qu'il éprouvait pour Pepper -, mais en plus Loki souhaitait s'en aller. C'était exactement le genre de journée où tout va de travers, où la seule solution envisageable est de s'enterrer sous un oreiller. Et c'était précisément ce que Tony faisait à cet instant précis. Il sentit que Loki se rassit sur le lit et releva la tête.

- Si je suis revenu c'est parce que Hela le voulait, elle vous demandait.

- Vraiment?

- Oui je crois qu'elle aime être ici.

- Tout le monde aime être avec Iron Man!

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et renifla dédaigneusement.

- Le jour se lève, je vais y aller.

- Vous allez revenir?

- Sans doute.

Il attrapa Hela et la hissa dans ses bras où elle s'endormit presque immédiatement.

- Qui est la mère?

Loki eut un petit rire et disparut comme il était venu.

* * *

- Félicitation!

- Pardon?

Tony avait mal dormi, s'était réveillé bougon, de mauvaises humeur et son esprit avait mit le doigt sur une chose extrêmement importante. Les nombreux verre de vin de la veille et son cerveau endormit de cette nuit l'avaient empêché de penser à cela, mais en fin de compte... Pourquoi diable le fait que Loki veuille partir soit une chose si déprimante?

Après tout Loki était l'ennemi numéro un du SHIELD, il l'avait jeté par la fenêtre et avait voulu le tuer de nombreuses fois, Tony n'avait donc aucune bonne raison d'être triste du départ du dieu de l'emmerdement suprême. Mais malgré tout, sa présence lui manquait, sa fille lui manquait et Captain America qui le félicitait de long en large sur ses fiançailles l'agaçait fortement.

- Merci Steve.

- Loki est partit d'après Jarvis? Demanda Clint en guise de bonjour.

- Oui hier soir lorsque je suis rentré, il n'était déjà plus là, dit Tony avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Pour quelqu'un qui voit son pire ennemi s'en aller et qui se fiance, tu as l'air particulièrement déprimé, nota l'archer avec un sourire.

- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

_"Et je veux qu'on me fiche la paix!"_ Songea t-il.

- Ceci dit, intervint Steve, ne pas savoir où est Loki ne me plait pas trop, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

- A mon avis, il pense plus à sa fille qu'à attaquer qui que ce soit.

- Tu n'en sais rien Tony.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Thor pour entrer, suivit de près par Jane. Tony releva la tête de sa tasse de café, il avait besoin de parler au dieu de la foudre et il devait trouver un moyen de l'isoler, ce qui n'était pas le plus simple vu qu'il était collé à Jane comme une moule à son rocher.

Finalement la conversation se tourna vers les récentes fiançailles de Tony qui avaient fais le tour de la ville et ce dernier montra son enthousiasme du mieux qu'il put mais il devait avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à éprouver un réel sentiment de joie face à ça. Il aimait sincèrement Pepper mais il se disait que leur relation pouvait tout aussi bien continuer ainsi, sans attache, ni engagement d'aucune sorte. Finalement il regrettait de lui avoir posé cette question fatidique, il avait naïvement cru que que c'était une bonne idée, qu'une fois l'acte fait il serait heureux. Mais non, il n'affichait pas un air de profonde béatitude, il ne se sentait pas planer de bonheur, il était juste bien emmerdé.

Finalement l'occasion se présenta quelques heures plus tard alors que Jane partit faire des relevé météorologique avec Darcy et Erik. Thor se retrouva seul et Tony s'empressa de l'attirer vers l'extérieur.

- Vous avez appris pour mon frère ami Stark?

- Oui il m'a expliqué les raisons de son départ, il est venu me voir cette nuit.

- Même s'il ne dit rien, mon frère est extrêmement reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fais pour lui.

Tony fit un demi-sourire, il avait du mal à imaginer Loki reconnaissant de quoi que ce soit.

- Il va revenir?

- Je ne sais pas trop, ça dépend de ses humeurs. Il vous manque?

Thor était étrangement semblable à Loki par moment, très intuitif quand il le voulait.

- Un peu, dit Tony, puis Hela aussi à vrai dire.

- J'ai tenté de négocier avec Père et Mère mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre et voilà le résultat!

Il paraissait très fatigué et las d'un coup.

* * *

Loki ne vint pas le soir. Ni le lendemain. Il ne vint pas de toute la semaine et Tony finissait par se dire que Loki n'était reconnaissant de rien du tout et qu'il se fichait bien que Stark l'ait hébergé ou pas.  
Un mois après sa première visite, Tony devait bien avouer que Loki lui manquait et Hela également. La pitié qui l'avait poussé à recueillir le dieu s'était transformé en une sorte d'attachement - visiblement pas réciproque. Il s'en voulait d'éprouver de tels sentiments face à une personne qui ne semblait tenir à rien ni personne mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Pour se changer les idée, il fabriqua une douzaine de nouveaux gadgets pour son armure dont certain - comme le distributeur de glaçon - étaient parfaitement inutiles.

- On s'ennuie de moi?

Tony se réveilla en sursaut le coeur battant. Il était pratiquement _sûr_ que quelque chose venait de s'asseoir sur lui et encore plus sûr que quelqu'un venait de parler.

-J-Jarvis, lumière!

La lumière inonda la pièce et Tony dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'y accoutumer. Il remarqua alors que Hela était assise sur son torse avec un sourire ravie comme si rien n'était plus naturel et que Loki le regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bon dieu?

- Ah... Alors maintenant on passe aux familiarités?

- Ça fait un mois que tu devais revenir.

- Non j'ai dis que je reviendrais _"sans doute"_, ce qui incluait une petite possibilité pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

- Fais parler le plafond qui parle, dit Hela en sautant sur le torse de Tony et l'empêchant de respirer par la même occasion.

Loki attrapa Hela et la posa par terre.

- Jarvis parle.

- Que dois-je dire monsieur?

Ce fut suffisant pour Hela qui rit et se remit à chercher où pouvait bien se cacher la personne qui parlait dans le plafond.

- Alors? Dit Tony.

- Alors quoi?

- Ou étiez-vous?

- Oh alors c'est _"vous"_ à présent?

Tony avait envie de tuer sur le champs simplement à cause de sa capacité très agaçante à tourner autour du pot.

- J'étais occupé, dit-il simplement, et je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi attendu.

- Vous manquez à Thor.

- Et pas seulement d'après ce que j'ai compris, dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long. Alors toujours aussi déprimé par la perspective de vous marier?

A cette pensée, le ventre de Tony se serra douloureusement.

- J'ai envie de fuir très loin.

- Dans une certaine mesure, c'est normal.

- Vous m'emmèneriez avec vous?

Loki rit franchement.

- Je n'étais pas si loin.

Pendant un long moment ils ne parlèrent plus, Tony devait bien avouer qu'il était heureux de retrouver Loki, il avait la sensation qu'ils pensait de la même façon, qu'il avait connu les mêmes blessures dans une certaine mesure.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, dit soudainement Loki, sinon Odin va me repérer. Mais je reviendrais demain.

- Mouai.

- Vous ne me croyez pas?

La situation semblait étrangement l'amuser.

- Si c'est comme la dernière fois.

- Vous avez ma parole.

- Et elle vaut quelque chose?

- Fermez les yeux, dit-il soudainement.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Non.

- Vous avez peur que je vous tue? Dans une tour pleine de super-héros de mes deux et devant ma fille?

La proposition était étrange et déroutante et Tony était sûr d'avoir au moins cinquante pour cent de chance de finir avec un poignard dans le ventre.

- Je ne vous tuerais pas, dit-il calmement, je veux juste vous montrer quelque chose.

- Et pourquoi les yeux fermés?

- Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se voit.

Tony ferma les yeux en maudissant le fait de ne pas dormir avec un revolver sous l'oreiller comme Natasha.  
Il sentit les deux mains de Loki se poser sur ses épaules et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Bien, bien.

Loki l'embrassait doucement et il aimait bien ça. C'était bien plus étrange que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre et pourtant c'était agréable, différent et Tony posa doucement sa main sur la nuque de Loki. Il prolongea le moment quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité puis la sensation s'évapora et lorsque Tony rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce.

Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller un peu choqué par son geste.

Non en réalité il était extrêmement choqué par son geste et il songea qu'il était vraiment dans une panade pas possible.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! A bientôt pour la suite!_


	5. Les adieux

**Note**: Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre, je poste l'épilogue d'ici deux ou trois jours (il est déjà écrit), et encore une fois, merci à vous toutes, vous êtes formidable! ;)

J'ai un projet de fic sur le feu avec Loki et Sigyn revisité à ma sauce (sinon c'est pas drôle hé hé), je vous en dis plus bientôt!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Les adieux**

Thor marchait dans la tour Stark le cœur serré. Il ne se souciait pas réellement de sa destination, il avait simplement besoin de bouger, de se défouler un peu, si bien qu'aller dans la salle d'entrainement lui paru une bonne idée. Il s'inquiétait sans cesse pour son frère et la petite Hela, il se demandait où ils se trouvaient, quand ils reviendraient et s'ils allaient bien. Heureusement Jane arrivait à lui changer les idées avec son humour, son intelligence et sa tendresse mais quelque part Loki ne sortait jamais totalement de son esprit. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Cela faisais bientôt quatre mois qu'il était partit, emmenant avec lui sa fille et restant aussi invisible que le vent. Parfois Thor soupçonnait Tony d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère et cela le mettait en colère, c'était son frère, Loki était à lui en quelque sorte et il se sentait jaloux et malheureux qu'il ne se manifeste auprès de Stark mais pas de lui.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre afin de se reposer un peu sans s'attendre à ce qui allait se passer. Une espèce de petite chose remuante lui sauta dessus avec un éclat de rire.

- Oncle Thor!

Thor attrapa sa nièce et la lança en l'air comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, elle rit aux éclats, visiblement ravie de retrouver sa famille.

- Elle commençait à vraiment te réclamer, dit Loki assit sur une chaise.

Thor trouva son frère un peu fatigué et amincit mais globalement il paraissait aller bien.

- Loki, comment vas-tu?

- Bien.

- Sérieusement?

- Si Hela va bien, je vais bien et elle est surexcitée donc... Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt? Je sais que tu vois Stark.

- Ne sois pas jaloux Thor, je ne pouvais pas être sûr que Père et Mère ne soient pas avec toi, en revanche je sais que Tony était bel et bien seul.

- Ils m'ont chargé de te dire qu'ils te demandent pardon, ils veulent que tu reviennes.

Loki eut un petit rire suivit d'un sourire malicieux.

- Thor voyons, je ne suis pas stupide...

- Ils te laisseront Hela, coupa Thor.

- Quelques heures par jour ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Non, non ils te la laissent pour de bon, elle pourra revenir dans la chambre à côté de la tienne et personne ne viendra se mêler de tout cela.

- Ça veut dire, ni gouvernante, ni heure de visite?

Thor hocha la tête, Loki pouvait voir à quel point il espérait que tout revienne à la normale, mais ça ne serait pas le cas.

- Je suis navré Thor.

- Penses à Hela!

- Mais je ne fais que ça! Elle est bien plus heureuse avec moi qu'avec les idiotes qui lui servaient de nourrices, elle commence enfin à maîtriser sa magie.

Thor renonça à le convaincre, Loki n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait convaincre facilement, en tout cas il estimait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça indéfiniment Loki.

- Je sais, admit-il.

- Tu comptes faire quoi?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Ils restèrent un petit moment sans rien dire, observant juste Hela qui dormait au creux de la couette, dans le lit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois autant Stark.

- Je ne l'ai expliqué Thor.

- Non je veux dire la véritable raison.

Loki tourna la tête vers son frère avec un sourire goguenard.

- Commencerais-je à déteindre sur toi mon frère?

Thor leva les yeux au ciel et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Disons que Tony Stark et moi-même sommes... proches.

- Proche comment ça? Comme toi et moi?

- Oh Thor s'il te plaît fais un effort...

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua t-il en secouant la tête, tu es mon frère et nous avons toujours été très proche. Tu n'as pas le droit de le considérer lui aussi comme ton frère Loki! Tu n'as pas grandis avec!

- Thor bien sur que tu es mon seul frère, et heureusement, je n'ose même pas imaginer ma vie avec deux ou trois spécimens comme toi. On va dire que je suis aussi proche de Tony que toi de ta mortelle.

- Oh... Là je crois que je comprend.

- A la bonne heure.

* * *

En règle générale, lorsque Tony Stark était dans la panade, il y avait plusieurs issus possible: Soit il faisait une immense fête, se soûlait un bon coup, et partait décuver dans un coin avec son armure. Soit il prenait quelques jours de vacances sans rien dire à personne et revenait lorsque la ou les personnes concernés (en général Pepper) avait décidé de ne pas lui crier dessus.

Mais cette fois-ci Stark était dans des ennuis qu'on ne pouvait pas régler à coup de bouteille de whisky ou de vacances inopinées. Il se mariait avec Pepper, bientôt, très bientôt, dans deux mois exactement et il venait déjà de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Un nid à problème, Loki était un nid à problème.

Tony secoua la tête. Embrasser Loki était une erreur, une grossière erreur. Une fois marié tranquillement avec Pepper, il reprendrait sa vie d'avant et serait heureux.  
Point.  
C'est sur cette quasi certitude qu'il s'endormit.

C'est également sur cette quasi certitude qu'il fut réveillé par quelqu'un sautant sur le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux, bégaya _"lumière"_ et vit deux grands yeux verts fixé sur lui avec un grand sourire. C'était juste Hela, assit à califourchon sur lui et visiblement très heureuse de le revoir. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui comme il le faisait parfois quand Loki n'était pas la. Mais seulement parfois.

- Vous lui avez manqué, dit une voix enjôleuse à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il sursauta et observa Loki qui était assit près de la fenêtre avec l'air plus mélancolique que d'habitude. Ou peut-être pas, après tout Loki avait toujours l'air de porter le poids de l'Univers sur ses épaules, or ce n'était pas le cas, comme tout le monde le savait Loki était plutôt du genre à faire sauter l'Univers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Il fallait que je vous parle et Hela voulait vous voir.

Ladite Hela était à présent en train de se hisser sur le bureau pour saisir tout ce qui était à sa portée dont un téléphone portable dernier cri, qu'elle jeta parce que après tout ce n'est pas intéressant du tout quand on a plus ou moins quatre ans en année midgardienne.

- Armure! Armure! Veux une armure!

- Heu...

Tony évalua ses chances de construire une armure pour bébé mais Loki dut lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il haussa un sourcil.

- N'y pensez même pas!

- Thor commence à sérieusement déprimer, vous devriez aller le voir...

- J'y suis allé tout à l'heure, il va mieux ne vous en faites pas.

Loki semblait réellement préoccupé par quelque chose, il ne cessait de triturer sa cape en tirant sur un fil vert qui sortait.

- Bon écoutez, finit-il par dire, je m'en vais.

- Ou ça?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on me retrouve vous comprenez.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- Aucune importance, vous revenez quand?

Loki lui lança un regard indéfinissable et il crut même déceler un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux verts.

- Vous ne comprenez pas Tony. Jamais. Hela et moi partons pour de bon.

Tony sentit son estomac se serrer et il frissonna comme si un courant d'air glacée venait de le traverser.

- Je ne comprend pas.

Loki eut un petit rire triste avant de soupirer profondément.

- C'est simple pourtant, je ne reviendrais pas, jamais. Ou alors si je reviens un jour vous ne serez probablement plus là pour le voir.

Loki avait dit ça avec cynisme et détachement comme s'il partait en vacance ou encore comme si son amitié ne comptait pas. Tony songea soudainement qu'il pensait n'importe comment, depuis quand Loki était-il capable d'être ami avec qui que ce soit? Et d'ailleurs depuis quand embrassait-on ses amis?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Hela a besoin de stabilité et moi de tranquillité, et que je ne peux pas rester ici où tout le monde me déteste et où je risque de me faire capturer par Thor ou mon père.

- Ils ont dis que...

- Je ne suis pas si naïf! Coupa t-il d'une voix acide.

- Et ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ces quatre derniers mois? Depuis tout ce temps où je vous ai proposé de venir ici?

Loki haussa les épaules ce qui acheva d'enterrer le moral déjà pas bien folichon de Tony.

- Quatre mois dans une vie comme la mienne, ce n'est absolument rien.

- Très classe vraiment.

- Écoutez Tony, je suis un dieu, je suis immortel ou presque et un jour j'oublierais votre existence, Hela grandira et elle vous oubliera également. D'ici deux mois vous épouserez Pepper et vous serez heureux, vous avez tout intérêt en tout cas. Vous allez vivre votre vie et ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

- Je pourrais toujours demander des nouvelles à votre frère.

- Si vous aimez souffrir, concéda Loki en haussant les épaules.

- Donc si je comprend bien, vous vous en fichez?

- Non ce n'est pas ça mais... Il faut penser à votre fiancée, ce n'est pas correct.

Cette fois-ci Tony haussa un sourcil franchement perplexe.

- Ah parce que vous vous souciez de ses sentiments?

- Absolument pas, admit-il, ou plutôt je m'en soucis autant que vous, dit Loki avec un sourire un peu sadique.

- J'aime Pepper mais...

- A la bonne heure! Dans ce cas je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je fais encore ici, dit-il avec ironie.

- Mais j'aurais pu changer mes plans si vous étiez resté.

Le sous-entendu d'annuler le mariage flottait dans l'air, chose que Tony avait voulu faire dès le lendemain de ses fiançailles mais qu'il avait été incapable de faire. Loki le regarda enfin avec un once de tristesse mais secoua la tête avant de reprendre le masque de cynisme et d'ironie qu'il s'était sans doute forgé depuis des années. C'est une tentation très grande, trop grande.

- Non ça serait une erreur, je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à vivre...

- Moi non plus, coupa Tony.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est déjà suffisamment pénible d'avoir à dire tout ça, au début je voulais simplement partir sans rien dire. A la rigueur je préfèrerais un petit combat histoire de ne pas rester sur un moment atrocement niait.

Tony n'esquissa même pas l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- Ouai le fameux coup du pansement qu'on arrache rapidement...

- Pardon? Demanda Loki sans comprendre la comparaison typiquement midgardienne.

- Non rien.

Il y eut un moment de silence embarrassant puis Loki se leva et attrapa Hela pour la hisser dans ses bras. Tony refusait de penser qu'il était simplement malheureux de perdre deux personnes d'un coup et que la petite lui manquerait beaucoup. Plus que de raison même et ce n'était même pas la sienne.

- Adieu j'imagine.

Sans attendre de réponse Loki disparut, laissant la pièce vide et froide comme la pluie du dehors. Tony se rassit sur le lit, poussa un profond soupir avant de passer une main sur son visage.

Ça irait. De toute façon ça n'était pas la fin du monde, le soleil continuerait de briller, Steve continuerait à planter ses programmes informatiques sans le faire exprès, Pepper continuerait à lui crier dessus pour diverses bonnes raisons et Hammer continuerait à produire des objets qui ne marchent pas.

Sauf que Hela lui manquait, et cet imbécile de Loki aussi.

Il se releva incapable de rester en place, et encore moins de dormir. Il était près de cinq heures du matin, Tony se demandait si Loki était le seul des Asgardiens à réveiller les gens en pleine nuit ou si c'était une coutume locale.  
Il secoua la tête et partie se faire un café, dans l'état où il était, autant se mettre à lire ou à regarder la télé, n'importe quoi qui l'empêche de penser.

Comme de bien entendu, l'étendu du programme télé se résumait à une quantité impressionnante de films comportant bon nombre de femmes nues ou un documentaire sur les phoques. Après une longue phase d'hésitation, Tony songea que le documentaire sur les phoques était le plus approprié. Cependant malgré toute la volonté du monde, la tristesse qui avait flotté au dessus de sa tête depuis le départ de Loki, s'abattit en lui comme un déluge.

Il songea qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus le petit visage malicieux de Hela qui s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise, il n'entendrait plus Loki et sa voix enjôleuse et surtout il ne l'embrasserait plus jamais. L'envie de se noyer dans le reste de sa tasse de café le prit et il se demanda comment il parviendrait à faire semblant et à se montrer heureux pour son mariage. Il ne pourrait pas être heureux, pas tout de suite en tout cas, il lui fallait donc trouver un moyen de tromper plus ou moins son monde.

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Loki était assit contre un arbre et observait Hela qui jouait avec le téléphone portable dernier cri de Tony. Après l'avoir jeté un peu partout dans l'herbe, elle s'amusait à présent à le mordiller. Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait emporté l'objet avec elle et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait rapporté. Mais non. Il allait laisser Tony tranquille comme il l'avait promit et il l'oublierait comme il l'avait prévu.

C'était un plan parfait, net et précis, tout ce dont il avait besoin.

- Papa, il est ou l'homme de métal?

Hela se tenait devant lui dans sa jolie robe, ses grands yeux verts le fixait avec insistance. Là tout de suite, Loki aurait bien pleuré un coup.

- Il est... indisponible pour le moment.

- Il revient quand?

Loki prit Hela dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Bientôt.

Il s'était toujours promit de ne jamais mentir à sa fille, mais quelque part il se disait qu'un petit mensonge était une bonne chose si c'était pour éviter de la blesser. _"Jamais"_, n'était pas un mot qu'elle aimerait entendre.

* * *

_Oui je sais... C'est un peu triste xD_  
_J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé et à très bientôt pour la fin!_


	6. Epilogue

**Note**: Je vois que j'ai déprimé tout le monde avec le précédent chapitre x) En tout cas merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira! Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

**This is War**: J'admets que le chapitre était vraiment triste, mais c'était nécessaire, en tout cas j'espère que cette fin te plaira ;) En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

* * *

**Épilogue**

Et voilà, on y était. Tony était devant le miroir et observait son reflet pâle dans le miroir, il portait son plus beau costume - ne se mariait pas tous les jours après tout.  
A le voir ainsi droit et fier dans son costume, on aurait pu croire que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie mais à y regarder de plus près, on comprenait bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas.

De large cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux et il triturait la poche de sa veste nerveusement. Loki était partit depuis deux mois et Tony avait du déployer des trésors d'imaginations pour ne pas partir déprimer sur une île déserte et surtout pour que personne ne se doute de sa tristesse.

Loki avait tenu parole et n'était plus revenu le voir, Tony se doutait bien que le dieu avait du rapidement l'oublier, mais il conservait l'espoir que la petite Hela se souvienne de lui. Elle aimait beaucoup le regarder travailler lorsque cela concernait son armure.

Ce silence pesant n'avait pas empêché Tony de prendre régulièrement des nouvelles de Loki auprès de Thor. Pas beaucoup ceci dit, il s'assurait simplement que celui-ci était en vie, que Hela allait bien et d'autres choses du genre. Il n'osait pas poser de question comme "est-ce qu'il parle de moi?", il savait que la réponse serait négative et il ne tenait pas à enterrer définitivement le peu de moral qu'il avait retrouvé ces derniers temps.

Thor avait tout d'abord paru extrêmement gêné face à ses questions, puis il s'y était habitué et répondait avec honnêteté, à savoir que Loki et Hela allaient bien même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien se trouvait.

Tony s'assit sur le lit en attendant que Steve vienne le chercher pour l'emmener jusqu'à la mairie, il n'en avait pas envie mais il caressait l'espoir qu'un jour il oublierait toute cette histoire. Il aimait tendrement Pepper et il savait qu'il serait heureux avec elle. Mais il voulait plus, ou plutôt il voulait autre chose, il était tombé amoureux de Loki et c'était différent, c'était plus fort, plus passionnel. Plus Loki quoi.

On toqua à la porte et Tony se leva précipitamment en lissant sa chemise. Cependant il s'aperçut avec un peu d'étonnement que ce n'était que Pepper, elle portait une robe blanche toute simple mais qui lui allait véritablement à merveille.

- Tu es sublime Pepper, mais ça porte malheur à ce qu'on dit de se voir avant la cérémonie.

Pepper eut un sourire un peu mi-figue, mi-raisin et s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu veux bien t'asseoir Tony?

Tony fronça les sourcils et s'assit à ses côtés tout en constatant que oui il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant le début de la cérémonie.

- Voilà, commença t-elle, il n'y aura pas de cérémonie.

Une grenade aurait pu faire sauter la pièce que Tony n'aurait pas pu plus surprit.

- Mais enfin Pepper, qu'est-ce que...

- Tony, écoute-moi, coupa t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se tut et regarda les beaux yeux bleus de Pepper, elle semblait étrangement résigné.

- Je ne doute pas que tu m'aimes Tony, mais tu ne m'aimes pas de la bonne façon. Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux épouser n'est-ce pas?

Elle retira doucement la fine bague en or blanc et la déposa dans la main de Tony.

- Offre-là à la personne que tu aimes depuis autant de temps.

- Pardon Pepper.

C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, comment se faire pardonner auprès d'une personne après lui avoir mentit pendant autant de temps et lui avoir fait croire autant de choses? Quelques part Tony se disait que Pepper n'avait pas été dupe non plus.

- Tu restes à la tête de Stark Entreprise n'est-ce pas? Sinon tout risque de couler...

C'était vrai. Qu'est-ce que Tony ferait sans Pepper? Pas grand chose. Il l'aimait tendrement, comme une amie très chère, mais ça ne dépassait pas cela, il ne pourrait pas l'épouser et prétendre le contraire.  
Elle rit et Tony aperçut des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Pour l'heure j'ai besoin de vacances, de me changer les idées, mais oui je reviendrais m'occuper de l'entreprise.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Des vacances de luxe tout frais payées était la moindre des choses après lui avoir sans doute causé la plus grande douleur de sa vie. Tony sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir face à cette femme qui avait tout donné pour lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à remercier comme il se devait. Pour tout dire il se sentait vraiment minable à cet instant précis.

- Je me charge d'annoncer ça aux invités et au maire mais après j'aimerais bien pouvoir partir un peu.

- Bien entendu. Je suis désolé.

Pepper eut un regard indéfinissable avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Puis elle se leva et partit annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à tous les invités. Tony étudiait la possibilité de partir lui aussi à l'autre bout du monde, voire de l'Univers si cela pouvait lui éviter les questions gênantes.

- Ce n'est pas très correct, fit remarquer une voix derrière lui.

Tony se figea. Il y avait deux cas de figure possible: Soit il était devenu schizophrène à force de se faire des noeuds au cerveau et il entendait des voix, soit cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien était bel et bien réelle et là...

Il se retourna lentement pour voir Loki affalé dans le fauteuil avec un air faussement accusateur sur le visage.

- Après moi ce que j'en dis...

- Tu es une hallucination?

- Je te demande pardon?

- Je me dis simplement qu'après ce silence radio et ma vie qui part en lambeaux, j'aurais de bonnes raisons de devenir dingue.

- En effet, mais a priori je suis bel et bien réel.

- Parfait, je peux donc te réduire en pièce.

- Oh voyons Tony, tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille, pense à Hela, elle serait terriblement malheureuse.

- Comment va t-elle?

- Bien. Mais tu le sais n'est-ce pas puisque tu as demandé des nouvelles à Thor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Loki? Pourquoi tu es revenu?

Loki resta un long moment silencieux comme s'il s'apprêtait à confesser une bétise.

- A vrai dire, je ne suis jamais vraiment parti.

- Comment ça?

- Je me rendais invisible et je venais te voir, m'assurer que tu allais bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'ailleurs.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que ma vie reprenne le cour normal de son existence comme si tu n'étais jamais intervenu?

- Un peu oui, je suis content de voir que mon existence a eut un impact aussi énorme sur ta vie.

Tony fixa le regard malicieux de Loki qui se retenait difficilement de rire et dit simplement:

_"Tu me dois encore une baie vitrée"_.

* * *

Tony s'effondra sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Affronter le regard perplexe de ses camarades, voire franchement hostile pour certains, sans compter la presse et toutes les inepties qu'elle allait raconter, avait donné envie au milliardaire de s'enterrer vivant.

La seule chose qui illuminait sa journée était Loki qui lui avait promit - sur la tête de tous les dieux d'Asgard - qu'il reviendrait avec Hela le soir-même. Or nous étions le soir-même, dix-neuf heures et douze minutes pour être précis et Tony attendait la venue du dieu avec impatience.

Une petite lueur d'un vert pâle et translucide apparut dans un coin de la pièce, elle se transforma lentement en brume qui laissa apparaitre Loki portant Hela dans ses bras. Une fois n'est pas coutume, celle-ci dormait profondément, enveloppée dans sa couverture blanche. Tony eut un sourire radieux, le premier depuis des mois et prit la petite dans ses bras, elle bailla et se retourna dans ses bras avant de se rendormir.

- Elle m'avait manqué.

- Oui je sais, dit Loki en souriant, à elle aussi.

- Tu reviens pour combien de temps?

- Ça dépend de toi j'imagine, maintenant que tu es de nouveau seul.

- Ne me fait pas croire que ça t'aurait dérangé de le faire dans le dos de Pepper.

- Il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas Tony et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui aurait été capable de faire ça.

Vrai ou pas, la phrase de Loki eut le mérite de faire sourire Tony.

- Je me demande ce qui va le plus choquer le reste de la troupe, murmura Tony, que l'on soit ensemble ou que Pepper ait annulé le mariage.

- Que l'on soit ensemble sans aucune doute, et d'ailleurs c'est toi qui va leur dire.

- Moi? Et pourquoi donc?

- Je dois parler à mes parents, je peux te la laisser pendant ce temps? Demanda t-il en lançant un regard vers la fille qui dormait paisiblement au creux des couvertures. Au cas où.

Tony acquiesça et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, finalement l'avenir s'annonçait bien plus radieux que prévu. Restait sa culpabilité envers Pepper qui mettrait un peu de temps à évacuer.

- Tu as l'air idiot Tony à sourire comme ça.

Mais Tony s'en fichait pour ainsi dire royalement, Loki s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et prolongea le baiser le plus longtemps qu'il put. Finalement le dieu s'arracha doucement à leur étreinte et eut un sourire malicieux.

- On a l'éternité pour ça maintenant.

- Dans mon cas je ne suis pas éternel, dit Tony.

- On peut facilement remédier à ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Loki se leva et rajusta sa cape verte dans l'optique de parler à ses parents.

- Au fait Loki?

- Oui?

- Qui est la mère de Hela?

Loki se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire.

- A mon retours il y a deux ou trois choses qu'il faudra que je t'explique à propos de ma... condition.

Tandis que Tony fronçait les sourcils, Loki lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilààààà! _

_Cette fic fut plus longue que les deux chapitres prévus, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir poursuivis l'histoire. Avouez que je vous ai fais peur avec le précédent chapitre hé hé ;) En tout cas, merci à tous mes lecteurs et aux autres, je vous aime! Et j'espère vous revoir dans mes prochaines histoires :)_


End file.
